


A Different Realm

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [20]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Realm Hopping, Reincarnation, Royalty, Song: Hurricane (Hamilton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day twenty: Royalty
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: Altercember [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Kudos: 5





	A Different Realm

**Author's Note:**

> (Let's pretend that Laf died earlier)

Alexander Harrison. Well, no, he remembers his past life as Alexander Hamilton ever since he was seven and his father left. He lives in a new world where royalty existed and so did magic and other things.

He was an expert at magic and attracted creatures and animals to him (he could even talk to them). He didn't think much of it.

Alex sat in the park under a tree. Children playing could be heard. He was reading as animals rested by him. And for no reason, he stared singing.

"In the eye of a hurricane  
There is quiet  
For just a moment  
A yellow sky  
  
When I was seventeen a hurricane  
Destroyed my town  
I didn't drown  
I couldn't seem to die  
  
I wrote my way out  
Wrote everything down far as I could see  
I wrote my way out  
I looked up and the town had its eyes on me  
  
They passed a plate around  
Total strangers  
Moved to kindness by my story  
Raised enough for me to book passage on a  
Ship that was New York bound…  
  
I wrote my way out of hell  
I wrote my way to revolution  
I was louder than the crack in the bell  
I wrote Eliza love letters until she fell  
I wrote about The Constitution and defended it well  
And in the face of ignorance and resistance  
I wrote financial systems into existence  
And when my prayers to God were met with indifference  
I picked up a pen, I wrote my own deliverance  
  
In the eye of a hurricane  
There is quiet  
For just a moment  
A yellow sky  
  
I was twelve when my mother died  
She was holding me  
We were sick and she was holding me  
I couldn't seem to die."

The animals chimed in.

"(Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it…)

I'll write my way out…

(Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it…)

Write ev'rything down, far as I can see…

(Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait… [History has its eyes on you])

I'll write my way out…  
Overwhelm them with honesty  
This is the eye of the hurricane, this is the only  
Way I can protect my legacy…

(Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait…)

The Reynolds Pamphlet."

He heaved a breath, tears welled in his eye. He blinked it away and continued reading.

A boy wached and listened to Alexander. His eyes widened, his poofy hair holding a crown. "Mon petit lion," he whispered. He was ushered away by guards.

_Mon petit lion..._

* * *

"Dad," Lafayette greeted, bowing slightly.

"I may be a king, but you are a prince, Lafayette. No need to bow to me."

Lafayette nodded, looking up to King Warrington- Washington if you knew. They are reincarnates. "May I talk to you privately?"

he guards left as they walked to a tea room. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I-" He heaved a breath, a smile making it's way up his face. "I think I found Alexander in the last kingdom we visited.."

* * *

Animals danced around Alexander. _"The king! The king has an announcement!_ _The king has no heirs except for an illegiment boy!"_

Alexander's eyes widened.

Alex yelped as he was picked up by a horse, landing on their back. They galloped through the town. Animals went back to the forest.

_"The king has a heir!"_

A soldier dressed in blue came to him. "You have to come with us to take a blood test."

* * *

Alex sat at his desk, writing.

_Knock knock knock._

He opened the door to a dozen or so soldiers. "Prince Alexander."

* * *

Alexander sighed, sitting in tea room 6. As Crown Prince, he has to meet a royal family. Currently he was learning the etique of royalty.

I know. It'd be boring if I _actually_ wrote it.

He spends a lot of his time in the royal gardens, doing magic, writing or reading. He has tutors and learns about other things, including the other kingdoms and the 6 known Realms.

([Magic, Mythology,] are connected, as well as [Earth, Ocean, Space, Caves,] are connected. Magic and Mythology are connected to the four but the four aren't connected to the two. Royalty blood are able to travel through the realms.)

Alex approaches James. "Father, may I travel the realms?"

James turns to Alexander. "Of course, you are excellent at your studies. Just use this stone." A necklace is placed around his neck.

Alexander took in a breath and whispered, "Earth."

It's 1823. He wonders through the streets, careful not to let anyone to see him. He's attracted to a fight. He scolds a man on slavery and why it's wrong. He bumps into Herc who was in the crowd watching him.

"Hercules Mulligan," He whispers. "Remember when we stole those British cannons?" Before he could answer, he left. He hid in an alley, going back to his realm.

* * *

He enters the throne room followed by guards. There sits the royal family from Crystal Kingdom; famous for hey're jewelry and tourist spots. "King Washington, Prince Maquis de Lafayette." He says in reminiscence, bowing (later he realises that he said their title and names wrong).

"Prince Alexander," the King said.

* * *

Alexander was writing at his desk.

_Knock Knock._

"Come in."

In enters Lafayette, poofy hair in a bun and a crown. "Am I right to assume you are a reincarnation?"

Alex stills. He desperately wishes he isn't wrong. "Laf?" He whispers. He's swept into an embrace.

* * *

Alexander smiled dreamily at the letter he has recieved.

* * *

Lafayette had asked him on a date. _Laf asked him on a date._

They were going to Earth.

* * *

"Last time I came to Earth I debated with someone and bumped into Herc. Luckily I don't think he recognized me," Alex commented, a finger held up. Their hoods covered their faces. "Want to see my grave?"

"Woah Mon Amour, that's dark." Lafayette said.

Alexander raised an eyebrow, facing the man next to him. "Is that a yes?"

They see Eliza and Angelica at the grave. They leave before they could get caught.

* * *

"I ask for your son's hand in marriage," Laf says to King James while Alexander is asleep.

"Be true and love him."

* * *

Months pass by.

"Alexander?" Laf asks one day. They were on a hill under a tree with pink leaves.

"Yeah?" I ask, not looking up from my book.

"Would you marry me?" I look up in shock. He's kneeling, a ring in a box.

"Yes! Yes! A million times, yes!"

* * *

"You owe me seventy," Washington states as they watch Alex and Laf kiss. King James groans and hands him the money. "I _knew_ Alexander would go in a dress. What, you think they'll be boring and both go in suits?"

James huffs. "Yeah, yeah."


End file.
